harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed
Harmony Unleashed is a media franchise and a spin-off of the My Little Pony franchise made by Bonnie Zacherle and based on characters from Friendship Is Magic and Equestria Girls by Lauren Faust and Meghan McCarthy. The media franchise is created by Aaron Montalvo and collaborated with Hollowfox Entertainment, Bandai and Hasbro in co-operation with Takara Tomy and Bushiroad. It started in 2011 as a YouTube Poop: The Series saga, until the success of an anime series, two cartoons and a telefilm made it part of the NaruIchi97 X-Over Fanon Franchise and later a spin-off of My Little Pony made for both boys and girls over the age of 13 after the controversy of Alicorn Twilight Sparkle/Equestria Girls. Overview Harmony Unleashed mainly chronicles both Live-action in the style of both comedy, drama and action with a mix of Tokusatsu and slapstick and animations made by flash. many spin-offs has either crossovers or alternate universes (animated or live-action) taking place in the Friendship is Magic series and/or the YouTube Poop/IRL universe as well as having fictional location and original events. The Harmony Unleashed series derives itself from the original FiM series. As first it was going to be the saga of the YouTube Poop TV Series, but due to the success of the film and the anime series despite some mixed reception, it had become a franchise part of the NaruIchi97 X-Over Fanon Series, and later due to the controversy with Equestria Girls by the brony fandom, it became the first unisex My Little Pony spin-off due to the creator's fear about the fandom trying to attack little girls and tween girls for wanting to become princesses and dating boys during high school years. The franchise is a collaboration between Hasbro, Bandai and NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97. Series Main Series In September, Aaron had announced and produced The TV-special 3-part episode "Harmony Unleashed" which it aired in November 11, 2011 in the launch day of NaruIchi97 Television to the United States along with GXC 5 at 9:30pm. The story was made by Aaron Montalvo. The story is about a dark overlord nearly destroys Ponyville, tries to Destroy Equestria and kills Princess Celestia, the ruler of the sun, and it's up to Aaron and Twilight and their friends to stop him until is too late. Later, in YouTube Poop Movie Wars Of The Dead (Harmony Unleashed: Nightmare Night of the Dead) The first potion of the sequel to "YTPMW: GCPO" is Directed by Yoshihiro Nishimura and Jayson Thiessen (which it is Nishimura's US directing debut for one movie). Also is about How Nightmare Night looks like on Earth when is the same as Equestria, only, it's Halloween, but Suddenly, Zombies appear and it's up to the Trick-Or-Treat-What-A-Fright survivors to kill zombies. Also it's mashed up with ghosts and Pinkamena in the final portion like in the Kamen Rider Movie Wars Series. The christmas special, A New Age's Hearth's Warming Miracle aired on NaruIchi97 Television on December 22, 2012 at 10pm after NaruMon, featuring Seth McFarlane. In March 15, 2013, The season premiere of YouTube Poop: The Series, marking it its final season, premiered with "Harmony Unleashed: The Equestrian Princess Promenade" as a full hour premiere. However, the season premiere is the final Harmony Unleashed installment in the YouTube Poop Series since its cancellation announcement. Guardians of Equestria A spin-off of the YouTube Poop: The Series (from 2009 to 2013) has been announced and it will broadcast on AMtv starting August 2013 and distributed by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Television Networks, Lionsgate Television and FremantleMedia Enterprises. The series will be a tribute to tokusatsu as well as adding comedy-drama into it within the chronicle of live action and animation altogether. Animated Series Before the release of Harmony Unleashed: Evolution, an anime crossover series produced by NaruIchi97 and Sunrise and animated by Gainax, Trigger and Studio 4C called "Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift" released in Japan on April 2012 and aired with 4 seasons until September 2013. The series is directed by Yoshiaki Okumura, composed by Yasuko Kobayashi and character designs by fanartist John Joseco. The english dub is released by NI97/AR97 ESI and licensed and distributed by Universal Media Studios, FUNimation Entertainment, FremantleMedia Enterprises and Hasbro Studios. After the success of the anime, it later announced and released an animated series called "Harmony Unleashed: Uprising", which aired from November 2012 and present. Season 2 will premiere in October 2013 on AtomicRanger97 Network's Toonami. It was animated by Madhouse, Sunmin Image Pics. and Titmouse, and developed by Montalvo, Lauren Faust, and Man of Action. Later, an animated adaptation of the Anthro Bunraku comic book series aired on December 2012, and continued airing on January 2013. It was a Japanese-American joint with Chris Prynoski/Titmouse and Hiroyuki Imaishi/Trigger with some of the same crew from the original Friendship Is Magic series. Sunrise and A-1 Pictures later made Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity, directed by Hajime Kamegaki and composed by Yosuke Kuroda. It started airing in September 2013 after the HPCS finale on TV Tokyo. The english release is licensed by Hasbro Studios and Aniplex of America, with co-operation by Hollowfox Entertainment and distribution by Sony Pictures Entertainment. Later, as the Equestrian Trinity saga is getting started, There was new anime on the way, such as AppleSpark Chronicles with direction by Gainax animator, Kazuya Tsurumaki, and Kobayashi returning as story editor. Also, they will have upcoming animated shows in 2014, such as Harmony Unleashed: Jaegermeisters, produced by Hollowfox Entertainment, Bandai Visual, Bushiroad, D-rights, Aniplex, Takara Tomy and Production I.G., written by Yoji Enokido with a story by Montalvo and assistance by Kuroda, and directed by Seiji Mizushima. and Spirit Brony High, directed by Tetsuro Araki, story composed by Kazuki Nakashima and produced by Tatsunoko and Production I.G. Also, a new animated series made in CGI named Dramatic Ascension will release in Early 2014, but this time by streaming devices instead of television, making it the first ever series to air on the web. Also, Montalvo talked about having a Pegasister Rangers/Harmony VI animated spin-off, and OVA series of the franchise's hero Harmony Jaeger, an SD ONA series and an All-Stars Anime, It is confirmed to be set to release in fall 2013 for the Toei/Bones Superhero Spin-off anime series. As HPCS ended its run, Sunrise planned for one more film with the AppleSpark six, a time skip sequel series titled NeoWave in collaboration with Nitroplus and new shows planned, such as Crossing Arrows (by Tatsunoko and A-1 Pictures) and PoniFight (by Liden Films and Larx Entertainment). As some anime goes, the animated incarnations has crossover features with Brian Nguyen's projects such as Crossover Rider, Project Eternal and Power Rangers Strikeforce. Trigger and Titmouse will collaborate with Production I.G to produce an AB spin-off based on the Equestria Girls Universe, known as Equestria Campus Supremacy to be released in 2015. Movies Harmony Unleashed: Evolution premiered in June 30, 2012 with no commercial interruption before Bleach on Toonami. The movie was supposed to be a sequel episode in YouTube Poop: The Series, but later scrapped it and made it into a telefilm/direct-to-video film. The movie is directed by Takashi Miike and James Wootton and the film is rated R/TV-MA. After the filming if GXC: The Retrivengeance, which Aaron Montalvo directed and produced it, a third movie has been confirmed as named "Xtreme Friendship". It is released into theatres in Digital 3D and IMAX 3D on March 29, 2013. As the series goes, it has spin-off films, like "Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Film - Celestial Azure Guardians" and the upcoming AppleSpark Trilogy and the Anthro Bunraku movie to be released in 2013 and others coming in the future. Other Media Video Games NI97/AR97 and Namco Bandai Games Inc. are working on 2 back-to-back games per one year serving for the new series for Harmony Unleashed called "Rainbow Dawn" in association with Bushiroad, Takara Tomy, A.M. Games and Hasbro Gaming. The Rainbow Dawn Team makes a collaboration with CyberConnect2 and PlatinumGames Inc. as they secretly are developing the game until a surprise announcement on Tokyo Game Show 2012 and named it Rainbow Dawn, an action-adventure/Hack-and-slash/Third-person shooter/brawler game releasing in late May 2013. Also, they have a sequel 2D fighting game with the name of Rainbow Dawn Dissidia in the works by Arc System Works coming to the arcades in Summer 2013, but the console release date would be rumored to be in Q4 2013 for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, XBOX 360, and Nintendo Wii U. Graphic Novels In September, after its Bronycon Summer 2013 announcement in July and it revealed. The Anthro Bunraku series has been released and published from Oni Press and produced by Hasbro and NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. After the success of the AB series, the HU series will unveil new graphic novelizations of Human Ponidox Continuum Shift and Uprising, as well as future adaptations in the main series. The Human Ponidox Continuum Shift manga series will be published by Kadokawa Shoten comics in Japan, Yen Press in North America, Madman in Australia, and Tokyopop in the UK as well as other appropiate publishers in Europe, Latin America, Brazil and Asia. The illustration is by John Joseco and the writing of the story is by Aaron Montalvo. The Uprising Comics will be published by IDW Publishing and it will be illustrated by Jose Lopez, the series' character designer, and the story is written by Aaron Montalvo. Later on, to tie with the Japanese dub release on TV Asahi and licensed by Takara Tomy, Bushiroad and Toei Company, A manga adaptation is in the works and the story writer teams up with Yuko Kakihara (writer of Persona 4: The Animation) for translation and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto (artist and character designer for Neon Genesis Evangelion) for illustration. And the Uprising manga will be released in the Shueisha Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine published by Shueisha. More graphic novels of the franchise will come in the future. Merchandise Hasbro, Bandai and NI97/AR97 will release a toyline related to Harmony Unleashed in the style of S.H. Figuarts as they have collaborating with each other and Tamashii Nations. It also will have new merchandise, such as T-shirts, accesories, and others in the future. Television Documentary Special AMtv confirmed a television special to be aired in May 2014 named "Harmony Unleashed: Birth of A Media Franchise for Bronies". It documented the history of the franchise from the saga of the YouTube Poop: The Series television program to the media franchise, expanded with toys, videogames and animated shows and films, as well as crossovers. It will also have a sneak peek of Harmony Unleashed: All Stars DX: The Movie!: Super Ultra Turbo Hyper Mega Crossover Battle!, Jaegermeisters, the second season of Spirit Brony High, and others during the series, as well as airing the season premiere of Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria: Rainbow Marauders after the special. The special's sneak peek is set to be airing in March on AMtv both after the Nickelodeon's Kids Choice Awards 2014 and during the "Extra Edition" special episode of Guardians of Equestria. Demographic Despite that My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic is intended for girls at the age from 4-8 years old as well as their families. The Harmony Unleashed series' demographic is kept a secret despite the anime series and other media to be not girl-oriented nor family-friendly. In 2013, Montalvo stated that the Harmony Unleashed series is appealed to an older audience over the age of 13 and 16, Also it's for both boys and girls due to an unexpected adult fanbase as labeled "unisex". His words of reason were: "The reason why the Harmony Unleashed Series is made for an older audience of both genders is, well... There was an unexpected older fans of My Little Pony who made a fandom and got lots of fanart and shipping. You may know them as bronies and pegasisters, but, they might be older from the age of 12, like some Adventure Time fans. and maybe some fan-arts might be with either mature material and some shit. And also, there is other reasons why is it unisex and for an older audience, sometimes romance might be necessary, but not too much in action-comedy or drama shows or films that the other genres were focusing on than a bit of romance and shit. But for a recent My Little Pony show, it is not necessary, for which I am okay with it and I liked the show 2 years ago. FiM was to teach how a girl should be, like Lauren Faust said. But Harmony Unleashed could teach in my mind how anyone should fight in an illusion or try to get haters to ignore someday for the sake of women's dignity. Besides, no one complained at Adventure Time having a main character swoon over a girl character like Flame Princess, being Finn's blazing new girlfriend, or Sword Art Online, when Kirito and Asuna became a couple when they are trapped in a videogame. or in Medaka Box, when Medaka, the first Shonen Jump Lady said that she loves Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, another shonen jump series protagonist. Despite some shipping wars in the fandom, no one complained about the pairings idea and a few romance situations being involved in a show or comic made for both audiences that are unisex and of the age of 12 and up when is focused so much on Action, Comedy, Slice of life and Drama, as well as other genres. Also, I don't want Lauren Faust to hate my masterpiece just because of the main characters of her Friendship Is Magic series falling in love when I also focus on Action comedy-dramas myself or slices of life. That's why I made it unisex oriented and for an older audience than Faust's FiM. Because fans are always shipping anyone with anyone, and yet, there could be so much action and humor that makes it less boring for an unisex spin-off franchise based on a toyline and a TV show made for girls to show any ways to become a girl. The same thing could be for The AppleSpark Six and The Big Brother Best Friends Show and the My Little Pony Chronicles to be unisex. Also, for Uprising, romance could not be necessary for too much, Action, Comedy and Sci-Fi Fantasy is that it could be necessary. Hell, maybe teaching the viewers a lesson could not be either necessary and it could make the franchise just for the sake of enjoyment. And this reason could probably be the last, Again, Some bronies are suckers for romance like I do, they ship and let ship characters, also they make some randomness that are Not safe for work or fanon stuff for everyone on the internet, like making mature fanfics and brony-related stuff, etc. Unisexuality is the only thing to describe a franchise's demographic when the Harmony Unleashed Series could appeal to fans who are both boys and girls, as well as making it for an older audience and making it my way with a kind of different stereotype or demographic than FiM, like Adventure Time and Regular Show." ~Aaron Montalvo His words of reason showed that Aaron is making its franchise less controversial for romance done right when he learned, despite some of Human Ponidox Continuum Shift's cliches of romance. Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Production Category:Franchise